Attached to the axle/rear end of a sprint car is a torque tube (a driveshaft containment tube generally three inches in diameter). The torque tube connects the axle/rear end assembly to the chassis. Within the tube is the driveshaft that transfers the motor's power output to the rear end. One end of the torque tube is bolted on the rear end housing that contains the axle and gears. The motor end of the torque tube is connected to a “motor plate” which allows for vertical movement. The motor plate is a flat plate that is bolted to the chassis in front of the driver's feet. It is also bolted to the motor. Connecting the torque tube to the motor plate is a ball and socket arrangement.
As the rear wheels are being rotated forward by the motor via the driveshaft the torque tube is connected to the rear end forcing the front of the torque tube upwards. This is what causes the chassis of sprint cars rising up when the driver is on the gas. The torque tube is driving the motor plate and everything else attached to it upward. Thus, as the motor plate is driven upward, an equal reaction is that the rear end assembly is driven downward causing more traction or friction between the tires and the ground. A failure can occur if the inter-related drivetrain linkages cannot move freely in relation to each other within the torque tube area, such as when an accident occurs. If a failure occurs, then the desirable upward forces are spread out in different directions instead of in the designed direction. This will force the torque tube sideways as well as upwards and potentially injure the driver.
When sprint cars are involved in crashes, the torque tube will most likely break free from either the motor or the axle/rear end. While racing at Southern Iowa Speedway, NASCAR champion Tony Stewart hit the wheel of a stalled sprint car on the track with his sprint car, causing his sprint car to flip before coming to a rest. The torque tube pierced his lower right leg, breaking his tibia and fibula.
Current systems which attempt to control the movement of the torque tube are generally ineffective or cumbersome. For example, some systems attach directly to the torque tube and do not integrate well with the suspension system of the sprint car. These systems generally allow for movement during a crash and limit the systems to a single pivot point of control.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to improve on or overcome the deficiencies in the art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for absorbing and transferring energy.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that fits securely into the chassis frame of a sprint car.
It is another object of the invention to improve the safety of a driver of a sprint car.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that is durable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that can be easily installed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that is cost-effective.
These or other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the specification, claims, and drawings. The invention is not to be limited to or by these objects, features and advantages. No single embodiment of the invention need provide each and every object, feature, or advantage.